I will always love you
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Luego de haber sobrevivido a un ataque Vajra, Lilith descubre que está enferma de la V-Type pero el amor que Yasaburo y ella se tienen le permiten enfrentar ese problema juntos. Yasalili. Fluff. If you don't like fluff don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy son propiedad de Shouji Kawamori. Sólo este fic es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje. AU. Fluff. **

**A/N: Gracias a Komilia F. Jenius por ser mi beta reader y apoyarme con mis fics y el Yasalili. **

_**I will always love you**_

Yasaburo era el único capaz de hacerla sonreír, el único que sabía que la vida de aquel ángel Amagi no era buena, sabía que ella era de las que sacrificaban todo por proteger a sus seres queridos, como sucedió con aquel ataque Vajra que él presenció en Galaxy, donde se dio cuenta del poder de voluntad de aquella chica a la cual amaba, después de todo, recibir el golpe por tu mejor amiga no es algo que todos se atrevan a hacer.

Todas estas ideas se mezclaban en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por la mejor clínica privada de Galaxy, llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, ese día iba a declararle su amor a Amagi, esta vez nada lo detendría. Llegó al piso de terapia intensiva, era la tercera vez que la visitaba, pero estaba seguro que esta vez sería diferente, que ella despertaría y posaría sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color miel, dándole aquella mirada dulce y llena de amor que tanto le agradaba ver. _"Por favor Lilith, necesito que despiertes, quiero tenerte a mi lado sin importar qué, quiero que me sonrías como antes, no abandones este mundo antes que pueda decirte cuanto te amo" _ era lo único que su mente suplicaba, una oportunidad más, para al menos, expresarle sus sentimientos, de pronto, se encontró parado frente a la habitación 989, entró y vio a su amada dormida, se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama, tomó la mano de Lilith y sonrió.

-Princesa, soy yo, volví como te prometí... no me iré de Galaxy, me quedaré aquí todo lo necesario hasta que te recuperes. Te amo con toda mi alma Lilith. Desde que te conocí cuando tenías cinco y yo ocho, desde que te defendí ese día que estabas llorando porque tu padre te había regañado, hablamos de todo, te conté varios chistes para que te animaras, me regalaste tu hermosa sonrisa y tu amistad, no me olvidaré de eso nunca, Amor...-el onnagata contenía sus lágrimas no quería que ella lo viera llorar, pero, ese era el problema, ella no podía verlo, aún no despertaba... –Por favor Lilith, trata de resistir, por ti, por mí, para que iniciemos una vida juntos, podrás estudiar en Frontier, si quieres nos quedamos aquí en el Galaxy. Eres la única persona que amo, eres lo más sagrado para mí, por eso, trata de ser fuerte Princesa...-las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mientras recordaba el momento en el que se habían conocido.

**Flashback**

**Yasaburo estaba aterrizando en la Macross Galaxy junto a Ranzou, su padre, quien compartiría escenario con Yan Yuro Amagi. **

**-Este día, verás como se lleva a cabo una excelente presentación, así que mira y aprende hijo...-el pequeño asentía y sonreía a su padre. **

**Luego de registrarse y dejar sus maletas en el hotel, se dirigieron directamente al teatro, donde Amagi lo estaba esperando para realizar el ensayo general. Allí, Lilith estaba sentada viendo a su padre repasar sus líneas. Aquel oyama ni siquiera veía a su hija, no prestaba la más mínima atención, para él, la niña de cinco años no existía. **

**-Otou-san...-llamaba la pequeña de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos color miel, era fiel retrato de su madre físicamente. Luego de no recibir respuesta del hombre, intentó una vez más. Otou-san!-Yan Yuro la vio irritado. **

**-Qué quieres ahora niña? Qué acaso no ves que ESTOY OCUPADO?-Lilith seguía viéndolo. **

**-Pero hace calor y tengo sed...-lejos de calmarse y comprender, el hombre se notaba aun más molesto. **

**-PARA ESO ME DISTRAJISTE? Qué no ves que estoy trabajando? Ve a jugar a alguna parte pero NO VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIRME!-la única reacción que Lilith tuvo fue romper el llanto, comenzaba a llorar fuerte algo que sólo parecía aumentar la ira de su padre, quien tomó una botella de agua y se la dio de mala manera. –AQUÍ TIENES Y AHORA SÍ, NO MOLESTES!-**

**Lilith se abrazaba a su pequeño oso blanco de peluche, el cual le había regalado su madre antes de pasar a mejor vida. –Quiero irme a casa! Quiero a mi mamá, quiero estar con mamá...-Amagi ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de consolar a la niña, puesto que veía que era un berrinche, sólo tomó el libreto y se alejó de allí, dejando a su hija llorando desconsoladamente y sola. **

**Minutos después, Ranzou entró con su hijo, ambos vieron a Lilith llorando abrazada a su osito. El onnagata y líder del clan Saotome se acercó a la pequeña, iba a hablarle pero Amagi lo detuvo. **

**-Ya era hora que llegarás! Ojalá hubieras renunciado.-Saotome lejos de saludarlo, se acercó de mala manera. **

**-Quién es la niña y por qué...?-preguntó ya que era difícil no verla. **

**-Lilith. Mi hija, debería enviarla a un internado en la Macross 7, sólo me da dolores de cabeza... ojalá no existiera, mi vida sería mucho más placentera de ese modo.- la ira de Ranzou aumentaba, con Miyo debieron de adoptar a Yasaburo por los deseos que tenían de ser padres y el hombre se atrevía a hablar así de aquella pobre niña, quien debería ser su amor. **

**-Mejor cierra la maldita boca Amagi y ensayemos para acabar rápido con esto!-**

**Yasaburo, quien escuchó todo lo dicho por Yan Yuro se acercó a los adultos –Sumimasen... pero no debería hablar así de su hija, nadie merece que digan eso de uno...-**

**Yan Yuro sólo rió al oír lo dicho por el pequeño –Ella ni siquiera puede ser considerada como una hija es malcriada, desobediente y...- **

**-CLARO QUE NO! ELLA NO SE VE ASÍ, SI FUERA ASÍ SEGURO QUE USTED LA QUERRÍA, PORQUE SÓLO LE DARÍA LO QUE PIDE, ELLA ESTARÍA FELIZ Y NO PEDIRÍA MÁS. ODIO QUE ADULTOS COMO USTED SE HAGAN LLAMAR PADRES PORQUE NO SE MERECEN ESE NOMBRE.-**

**Yasaburo se dirigió a la pequeña y comenzó a hablarle –Hola... por qué lloras?-Lilith posó sus ojos color miel en aquel niño. **

**-Otou-san... él...-sólo comenzó a sollozar. **

**Yasaburo sacó su pañuelo y se lo dio –Tranquila... ya pasó, ten... por favor no llores...-la pequeña tomó el pañuelo en sus manos y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, luego sonrió al chico. **

**-Gracias... mi nombre es Lilith, Amagi Lilith. Cuál es el tuyo?-**

**-Yasaburo, Saotome Yasaburo. Es un placer conocerte Lilith-chan.-el castaño se sentó a su lado y sonrió al verla abrazada a su muñeco. –Y él cómo se llama?-**

**-Shiro, okaa-san me lo dio antes de irse al Cielo. Dijo que él estaría conmigo cuando esté triste. Pero yo la quiero a ella.-**

**-Es un nombre muy bonito Lili-chan...-**

**Yasaburo y Lilith hablaron toda la mañana, la pequeña Amagi cantó, Yasaburo contó chistes para animarla, en ese instante, ambos se hicieron amigos. **

**Fin del flashback**

Yasaburo deseaba que su amada reaccionara, no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente –Lilith...-en ese instante, Amagi abrió los ojos, primero vio todo borroso, luego, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital. –Lili... me alegra mucho que finalmente hayas despertado... no sabes lo preocupado que estaba...-la morocha volteó y posó sus ojos en Saotome y le regaló aquella dulce mirada acompañada de su más calida sonrisa, el onnagata no soltó su mano.

Lilith le costaba mucho comenzar a hablar, su garganta estaba seca, puesto que para que respirara debió ser asistida. Yasaburo negaba con la cabeza.

-No debes esforzarte, te costaba mucho respirar así que debieron ayudarte a hacerlo, por eso no puedes hablar, no tienes ningún tipo de implante tampoco, no los necesitabas. Tus heridas si bien eran graves no requerían de implantes y como vivirías mucho mejor sin ellos, ya que sé que no te gustan, me negué.-Lilith sonrió. –Enseguida vuelvo, avisaré a los médicos que ya despertaste, volveré pronto.-

Mientras esperaba el regreso de su amado, Lilith asimilaba lo dicho por el oyama. Veía aquellos tubos que la alimentaban, estaba feliz de encontrarse con el rostro de Yasaburo al despertar. Minutos después, Saotome volvió acompañado de un doctor.

Cada día, Yasaburo visitaba a Lilith veía contento como avanzaba la recuperación de su amada, Amagi ya era capaz de comer y respirar por sí sola, hablaba de dejar la clínica porque deseaba sentirse normal nuevamente. Así pasaron tres semanas.

Era un nuevo día en Galaxy y Yasaburo entraba a la habitación de Lilith quien no estaba para nada feliz pese a que ese día le daban el alta. –Buenos días Princesa, cómo te encuentras?-Lilith comenzó a llorar. El joven oyama odiaba eso, siempre odió verla llorar, deseaba verla feliz. –Qué sucede Lili?-

-Estoy enferma. Los Vajra me infectaron.-Yasaburo entendió todo, su esposa sufría una enfermedad terminal, él no evitó llorar y abrazarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Ese mismo día, Yasaburo se hizo aplicar la vacuna, deseaba besarla, deseaba abrazarla pero ella no deseaba enfermarlo. Al volver estaba sonriendo. –Ya no importa, me vacuné, no te preocupes, no me enfermarás...-Lilith sonreía al oír eso. –Lili, te amo con toda mi alma, significas todo para mí, eres lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, que me hace desear estar vivo. Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.-Amagi comenzó a llorar de alegría, sabía que él no lo hacía por lástima ya que siempre supo que sentían lo mismo.

-Yasa... tú también eres mi todo, también te amo con mi alma y sabes que quiero estar contigo por siempre.-Lilith lo abrazó fuerte y se soltó llorando, estaba asustada, no quería pasar por lo que seguía sola.

-Entonces, este mismo día te llevaré a Frontier conmigo. Allí, puedes tratarte para tratar de atenuar el efecto de los síntomas.-Lilith asentía, en Frontier estaría mejor que en Galaxy y eso era un hecho.

Al salir de la clínica, ya que los médicos decidieron darle el alta, Lilith armó sus maletas y se fue con Yasaburo a Frontier, estaba ansiosa por iniciar su nueva vida.

Luego de cuatro años de estar juntos, Lilith y Yasaburo se casaron, compraron su casa y tenían una vida llena de felicidad en Frontier, Amagi estaba tratándose y su enfermedad la dejaba llevar una vida normal.

Una mañana, Lilith se levantó antes que su esposo y preparó el desayuno para ambos, se sentía mareada, tenía náuseas muy fuertes y pensaba que era su enfermedad que volvía a manifestarse pero no tosía, no colapsó, eso llamó su atención.

-Buenos días mi hermosa Princesa...-Yasaburo la besaba en los labios.

-Buenos días Amor...-Lilith servía el desayuno y se sentaba al lado de su esposo pero no tenía hambre.

-No comerás?-la morocha negó con la cabeza, luego corrió al baño, Yasaburo la siguió y le frotó la espalda. –Nuevamente te sientes mal? Es la cuarta vez en la semana que sucede... no quieres ir a la clínica?- Lilith limpiaba su boca y se lavaba la cara.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor...-

Luego de desayunar, Lilith y Yasaburo se dirigieron a la clínica para recibir una noticia que no esperaban.

Yasaburo estaba intranquilo en la sala de espeta, deseando que no sea nada grave, una hora después, vio a su esposa salir con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. –Qué es? Qué tienes?-la morocha lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Tendremos un bebé... Amor, seremos una familia...-el onnagata lloraba de felicidad y abrazó a su esposa, dando gracias al Cielo en su mente, después de todo, desde hace tres meses que intentaban tener un bebé.

Lilith se aplicó la vacuna contra la V-type para que su enfermedad no afecte a su pequeño, sin embargo, no podía seguir su tratamiento, aunque eso no importaba, su prioridad era su bebé.

Saliendo de la clínica, pasaron por el teatro en el centro de Island 1, donde Lilith vio el póster de Sheryl Nome. –Yasa... ella...-Yasaburo vio la publicidad y sonrió.

-Ayer llegó a la flota, no sabía que eras fan...-contestó.

-Yasa, Sheryl es mi mejor amiga, hemos mantenido contacto pero...-De repente, sintió que la tomaban por el hombro, al voltear no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía Lilith, me alegra tanto ver que sigues viva...-esa voz, sin duda, era Sheryl la que estaba frente a ella, la morocha no evitó abrazarla fuerte, luego la soltó por un ataque de tos, aquel pañuelo que su madre le había regalado, se vio teñido de rojo. Se desinfectó las manos y volteó a su amiga, quien la vio preocupada. –Estás bien Lili?-

-Perfectamente. Por favor, no llores, estoy bien, de verdad...-

-Fue mi culpa... si yo hubiera reaccionado antes, tú estarías bien, viviendo la vida que te mereces, discúlpame Lilith, he sido la peor amiga del universo.-Lilith la abrazó.

-No digas eso baka... te quiero mucho, por eso mismo te protegí ese día. Ven, debemos ponernos al día, tienes tiempo?-Sheryl asintió y se fue con el matrimonio Saotome.

Sheryl también se puso la vacuna contra la V-type, quería pasar tiempo con su amiga como antes lo hacían, más porque iba a ser la tía de ese pequeño en camino.

Lilith vivía un embarazo sin sobresaltos, feliz, Sheryl y ella pasaban mucho tiempo cuando Yasaburo trabajaba, puesto que la rubia siempre hacía tiempo en su apretada agenda para eso.

Nueve meses habían pasado rápidamente, la habitación de su hija estaba preparada, ambos estaban emocionados y preparados para recibir a la pequeña.

Una noche, Lilith estaba recostada esperando que su esposo llegara, su hija le daba suaves patadas a lo que ella decía, Yasaburo llegaba y luego de ducharse y cenar, se recostó junto a su esposa. –Amor... crees que seré una buena madre para ella?-

-Por supuesto que sí Princesa, serás excelente madre, seremos una familia feliz, como la que siempre deseamos, la haremos muy feliz y la apoyaremos en todo lo que decida, además de guiarla y aconsejarla.-

-Te has preguntado, qué harías si yo... los dejo solos?-Yasaburo odiaba pensar en ello, pero era algo que a su esposa la preocupaba.

-No lo harás... haremos todo lo posible para que no...-

Lilith y Yasaburo se abrazaron y así quedaron dormidos rápidamente. Al día siguiente, el momento había llegado, su hija estaba por nacer, así que ambos fueron a la clínica rápidamente.

Luego de quince horas de trabajo de parto, habían tenido una hermosa bebé, perfectamente saludable, algo que alegró a Lilith y Yasaburo. La morocha besó a su esposo, no podía creer que finalmente conocía a su hija que estaba viva para hacerlo, Sheryl fue a visitarlos y felicitó a la pareja.

Horas después, Lilith comenzó a sentir frío, sentía debilidad y sabía que su cuerpo llegó a su límite. –Yasa, Amor... sé que serás un excelente padre, siempre estaremos juntos, te amo con mi alma, también a nuestra pequeña, pero llegué a mi límite...-el onnagata negaba con la cabeza.

-Lili, no te despidas, por favor no... por favor, no nos dejes...-Lilith volvió a darle un débil beso en los labios, luego le dio esa dulce mirada y cálida sonrisa que a Yasaburo tanto le gustaba.

-Lo enfrentamos juntos, tuvimos una hermosa vida, muchísimas gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. Siempre estaré contigo, no los dejaré solos, siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites...-Lilith volvió a toser, está vez no podía parar, luego perdió el conocimiento, aquel que no volvería a recuperar en ese mundo.

Yasaburo estaba con su niña en brazos, tenía los ojos de Lilith, era el fiel retrato de su madre. Sheryl había vuelto a la clínica pero sólo se encontró con el oyama, quien estaba devastado.

-Qué sucedió con...?-pero al verlo lo supo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. De repente escuchó el llanto de la pequeña, quien estaba en los brazos de su padre. –Cómo se llama?-

Yasaburo sonrió, luego volteó a Sheryl –Lilith. Ella es Lilith...-

El onnagata cumplió el deseo de su esposa y siempre protegió y cuidó con mucho amor a su hija, la protegía de todo lo que la pudiera lastimar.

_**Cuatro años después...**_

Yasaburo entró a la habitación de Lilith y la despertó –Buenos días Lili...-la pequeña tenía cabello negro azulado, ojos color miel y vio a su padre.

-Buenos días papá...-la niña abrazó a su padre.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeño ángel...-Yasaburo le dio su regalo, al abrirlo era la pulsera de su madre, sólo que hecha a la medida de la pequeña. –Es como la de mi mamá...-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, así siempre sentirás que ella estará contigo...-Yasaburo se la puso, la niña estaba emocionada por su regalo.

Ese día, fueron al cementerio, Lilith llevó un ramo pequeño de rosas que ella misma eligió para regalarle a su madre, mientras que Yasaburo llevó sus rosas blancas. La pequeña contó todo a su madre, su padre estaba callado, oyéndola y agradeciendo a su esposa con sus pensamientos por haberle regalado a esa hermosa niña que tenían. En ese instante, sintió en la suave y cálida brisa el perfume de su esposa _"Gracias por seguir a mi lado Princesa, siempre te amaré con el alma, siempre serás mi todo..."_


End file.
